Category talk:Needs Editing
Hey-o, everyone! Just 'ere to let y'all know that I've been editing some of the stories and removing them from the category. There's only one thing I don't clearly understand, though: It said that the page was 'ADMIN ONLY'. Could someone clarify? I have re-written a couple o' stories now in here and, well, I don't like the idea of getting banned for contributing. Last question, it regards the orange texts that asks that the page to be edited: How can I remove it after editing the story? Waiting on some answers, hope to hear from you guys soon! SuperJanPaolo (talk) 07:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC)SJP Contact an admin so that they may remove the categorey. ClericofMadness (talk) 11:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Question When a page is tagged with this, is anyone, not just OP, able to edit it to the point that the tag may be removed? Not removing the tag themself, but fixing the pasta to no longer need it? TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure. In fact, the tag is meant to encourage people to edit pastas that need fixing. Just remember to contact an admin when the tag is no longer needed. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that's good. New activity for me, then. Gonna get these pastas into shape the best I can. TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Do you think we could add "abysmal formatting" to the list of reasons a page should be tagged? I've noticed it's a pervasive problem in people who don't know how to use source mode (or editor in general). Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Template:BAD - The changes have been made. Say, don't you have a similar template on Spinpasta Wiki, Nerd? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BAD - Made the changes to that as well. P.S. you might want to protect that template, yo. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thank ya kindly, Skelly. TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) OOPS Hey guys, I just rewrote one of the things with the "bad" tag, I didn't realise that I couldn't delete the tag, can you guys fix that? It was "IPad 2" Aaaaaaaaanyway, I completely rewrote it, with all of the details still the same, but I made it much more scary :) I wanted to edit more pages like this, because I have nothing else to do. So I found this page and realised that I shouldn't have removed the 'bad' tag. SORRY! Allibrine (talk) 11:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So... So, I just rewrote one of the "Needs Editing" stories (It's Getting Dark, in case you're curious) and, not to brag, I was pretty proud of myself... and then I went back to the main "Needs Editing" page and realized I missed the giant, blaring, bold, italicized, underlined message saying "ADMINS AND VCROC ONLY". I mean, there's that message, and the fact that the whole "Make 5 edits to 'Needs Editing' pages" badge thing is only owned by 11 people (and I sincerely apologize if I'm mistaken, but I'm pretty sure that's just VCROC and the admins) and the last confirmation of "Yes, anyone can edit" was back in February. I'm just sort of confused/worried that the policies changed before I joined or something. I don't know. I just need some confirmation that this isn't going to get me banned or something, because I enjoy proof-reading/editing a lot. If this is a ban-able offense, I'm sincerely sorry, and I assure you that I didn't know it was. Peace. Twenty-Two Sevenths (talk) 05:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Well, since I've seen a little spike of people earning the "Make an edit on a 'Needs Editing' page", I'm going to assume that it's not a ban-able offense to be a non-Admin, non-VCROC editor. Now, for a more practical question that will no doubt make me look like an idiot; how do I contact an admin to get it removed from the category? Peace, Twenty-Two Sevenths (talk) 03:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC)